Sailor Moon: Universe
by Sasami Jurai
Summary: This is my newest story. It is the best Smoon one I've done so far! This is my new series that I have created. Sailor Moon and the scouts are resting after their huge battle with Galaxia.. when suddenly a new enemy appears. First episode up!


Sailor Moon Universe  
  
Episode 1: A Nightmarish fiend  
  
The scene opened with Serena, Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita standing in front of a High School building laughing.  
  
Serena: [to herself] "My name is Serena Tsukino. I am 16 and halfway through my first year of high school. These are my friends; Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita. I may be a crybaby… but me and my friends are protectors of Love, Justice, and Earth… we are the Sailor Scouts!"  
  
Serena smiled to herself and looked up at the stars while her friends kept walking. Raye turned around, followed by the others who stopped laughing.  
  
Raye: "Serena, what is it?"  
  
Serena: "I was just thinking… the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu have been gone for three months. It seems like just yesterday we were so excited to get a glimpse of the famous Starlights."  
  
The other scouts looked at her and smile.  
  
Amy: "I miss the Starlights."  
  
Serena: "Me too, Amy."  
  
The scouts all looked up at the sky with tears in their eyes.  
  
The scene switched to a large brightly lit room. A woman was sitting on a huge throne on a platform. The woman was rather pretty with black hair pulled into a bun. She was wearing a long, black dress. In her hand was a huge staff that has an orb in the middle of it. The orb was swirling with the colors of the rainbow. She looked up.  
  
Woman: "Sailor Nightmare, my first most faithful servant, please come to me."  
  
A girl in Sailor Scout clothing enters. Her black hair is fixed in a style where there are two loops on the sides of her head. Sailor Nightmare bows deeply.  
  
Sailor Nightmare: "Queen Cybele… what is it that you ask of me?"  
  
Queen Cybele: "Sailor Nightmare, in order to pull through with my glorious plan, you must find the Rainbow Auras, which are the colors of the chosen souls. Remember, you must gather the correct six soul auras into the Rainbow Orb before the plan may be put into action. Also… the key is the one sacred aura."  
  
Cybele smiled viciously. Nightmare stood up, walking over to the Queen. Cybele removed the Orb from the Rainbow Staff, and handed it to Nightmare. Nightmare nodded and disappeared in a flash.  
  
The scene was back to the five girls; Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, and Serena. Luna was perched on Amy's shoulder. They were all walking down a sidewalk.  
  
Serena: "Oh, I don't want to study, guys. Let's go have fun!"  
  
Raye: "Serena… shove a sock in it! We have to study."  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Ami's head.  
  
Amy: "Raye is right, though, you have to study if you want to get anywhere in life."  
  
Serena: "Hey, Amy, guess what… I'm the future Queen of the Earth! Now do I have to study?"  
  
Everyone sweat drops, and then starts to laugh.  
  
Mina: "I like to be spontaneous, though… and studying for something isn't very spontaneous, is it?"  
  
Amy: "Well, maybe not, but it is practical."  
  
Lita shakes her head, and then looks up. She grins.  
  
Lita: "Hey, guys… sure you don't want to blow off studying at the arcade?"  
  
Lita obviously sounded sarcastic. They all looked up and saw a poster in the window of Crown Arcade. It read "New arcade game… Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts!!!"  
  
Serena: "No way, guys! They got a video game about us!"  
  
Raye: "Oh, good going Lita!"  
  
Lita: [sweat drop] "Sorry, Amy... sorry, Raye… sorry Luna."  
  
Luna: "Here we go…"  
  
Mina: "Wow! This is so totally awesome! I just hope they didn't replace Sailor V with this new game."  
  
Serena and Mina laughed almost maniacally. Lita, Amy, and Raye had a sweat drop on their heads.  
  
They walked into the arcade despite Raye screaming at Serena. Amy looked slightly annoyed. Mina was the first one over to the video game. However, someone else (a young boy) was standing at the game.  
  
Boy: "Come on, Sailor Mars… you wimp! Kick that monster's butt!"  
  
Raye: [fuming] "Hey, kid, Sailor Mars is the best character in that game! You just don't know how to control her correctly!!"  
  
Boy: "I'm an ace at this game, Sailor Mars is a horrible character!"  
  
Sparks shot out Raye's head, and she glared daggers at the boy.  
  
Raye: "Don't… bad mouth Sailor Mars."  
  
Boy: "Umm… never mind, I was only kidding. Haha"  
  
A girl in a school uniform suddenly entered and walked over to the game. She looked at the boy.  
  
Girl: "Hello… I want to show you something, come with me."  
  
The girl's eyes were creepy and hazy, as if they were clouded. A shiver ran down Lita, Serena, Amy, Mina, and Raye's backs. The boy looked confused, but shrugged and followed the girl out the door.  
  
Lita: "Guys... this looks really suspicious."  
  
Amy: "We really shouldn't be butting in on people's business, but I think we should follow them."  
  
Everyone nodded. They said goodbye to Andrew, and fled out the door. They came to a stop at a corner, and around the corner they could hear voices. It was the boy and the girl from the arcade's voices.  
  
Boy: "Who are you… and what do you want to show me?"  
  
Girl: "Actually… I need for you to show me your rainbow aura!"  
  
Screams were heard as the five girls looked around the corner. The girl had by then revealed her true identity… an evil sailor scout? She had taken off her school uniform and was now wearing a Sailor Fuku. She had her hand on the boy's forehead and light was pouring from the spot where her hand was. The boy was screaming bloody murder.  
  
Luna: "Oh no, this looks like trouble! Transform, sailor scouts!"  
  
Serena: "MOON ETERNAL POWER… MAKE UP!"  
  
Amy: "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER… MAKE UP!"  
  
Raye: "MARS CRYSTAL POWER… MAKE UP!"  
  
Mina: "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER… MAKE UP!"  
  
Lita: "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER… MAKE UP!"  
  
All five transformation sequences began, and when they finished the Sailor Scouts were standing there.  
  
Girl: "That's right, give Sailor Nightmare your colorful soul…"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon's voice: "What do you think that you are doing? A person's soul is what allows them to live. What kind of evil kineval deprives a human being of life? For this evil deed, you must be punished!"  
  
Sailor Nightmare: "Who is that?"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon suddenly appeared in front of a light.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: "I stand for love… I stand for truth and justice too! But most of all, I stand for protecting humans from wicked creatures. And in case you didn't know… wicked means you! I am the soldier of love and justice… I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon. I shall punish your evil ways!"  
  
The Sailor Scouts: "And we'll punish you also in the name of…"  
  
Sailor Mars: "Mars!"  
  
Sailor Mercury: "Mercury!"  
  
Sailor Venus: "Venus!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter: "And Jupiter!"  
  
Sailor Nightmare turns towards them.  
  
Sailor Nightmare: "You call you twerps Sailor Scouts? Ha! What a diss to the name."  
  
Sailor Nightmare points towards the scouts.  
  
Sailor Nightmare: "Nightmarish Hallucination!"  
  
A black wind flew at the scouts, knocking them off their feet. Sailor Jupiter got to her feet with all her might.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: "Jupiter… Oak Evolution!"  
  
The attack flew at Sailor Nightmare. Nightmare screeched, and fell to the ground.  
  
Luna: "Do your stuff, Sailor Moon!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: "Right! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!!!!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon's attack his Nightmare square in the stomach. With a screech, Nightmare was nothing but moon dust. Sailor Moon walked over to a small, red ball of light that was floating in front of the boy from the arcade's forehead. It was glowing very faintly.  
  
Sailor Moon: "I think you'll be needing this."  
  
She smiled and pushed the light into the boy's forehead. He woke up a few seconds later.  
  
Boy: [faintly whispering] "Sailor…Moon?"  
  
Sailor Moon and the scouts gave peace signs and ran away. When they got around the corner they de-transformed.  
  
Mina: "Well… looks like we have another enemy to deal with."  
  
Serena: "There goes our peace."  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked this first "episode" of Sailor Universe. I'd like to point out that the reason these are in script form is because this is supposed to be an actual series of Sailor Moon that I am writing. This was the first episode. =) If anyone likes my idea, I will keep posting my episodes on Fanfiction.net. ^__^ Keep reading! Please R/R so that I will know whether or not to post them. =) 


End file.
